


Have A Little Trust~ {Sabriel}

by MasonAlec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Sam, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel/Sam Winchester Age Difference, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Tried, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mild Language, Nerd Sam, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Murder, Protective Gabriel, Substance Abuse, Top Gabriel, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonAlec/pseuds/MasonAlec
Summary: Fifteen year old Sam Winchester was the quiet one; the nerd, if you will. He found friendship within his brother, his brother's friend Charlie, and his best friend Jess. He didn't feel the need for anyone else, especially anyone who was going to push themselves into Sam's personal life, including the circular scar etched into his lower back.But then, sixteen year old Dean Winchester scored himself a love interest in the one and only Castiel Novak, and Sam finds himself stuck over at the Novak house more than in his own room. Cas keeps his boundaries with Sam and knows what he should and shouldn't say to set the boy off, but seventeen year old Gabriel is another story. He love making Sam deaf in one ear from talking and bothering the younger Winchester as much as possible.Between Sam's troubled past, his easily triggered panic attacks, Gabriel Novak on his case, and his older brother struggling to accept the age difference in his younger brother's new "friendship", Sam might need to learn to have a little trust.





	1. We're Going Where?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in third person point of view. It might be limited or omniscient depending on the actions in the chapter, but it will not switch back and forth between the two in a single chapter. Content Warning: This story will mention child abuse, substance abuse(cigarettes and alcohol only), and self harm. There will be no suicide mentioned and the self harm will not be descriptive.

     Sam had been in his last class of the day and for once in his life, he wasn't paying attention. The silver phone in his hands had vibrated once, twice, three times.

      **The Brother:** "Do _you remember me talking about the guy I asked to the dance?"_

**The Brother:** _"He agreed to be my boyfriend!"_

**The Brother:** _"You and I are going over to his house this afternoon. He has movies and such, so you won't get bored."_

     Sam grimaced at the thought of interacting with other people. He'd seen his brother's date.. now boyfriend when he was heading to the Impala before, but never talked to him. The blue eyed stranger didn't seem to be rude in any way, but Sam just didn't like being social. Plus, what about Castiel's parents and siblings? _"God, I'm going to die today,"_ Sam told the ceiling in his mind. The ceiling didn't seem to disagree.

        **Sent from Me:** _"Couldn't you have sent those all in the same message? I'm busy in class."_

He didn't feel like having a conversation about his anxiety over text, so he set to scolding his brother. He pocketed his phone, sighing in relief when he didn't feel it buzz for the rest of class. When the bell rang, we walked slowly behind the rushing crowd. For the first time in his life, he didn’t want to leave the school. He didn't want new people. The lock spinned under his fingers and he grabbed two textbooks and tucked his homework assignments into them before heading out. Book bags had always been a problem for Sam, but he had no problem carrying books. It was building up his muscles to carry them.

       "Sammy!" he heard and glanced up, rushing to the Impala before Dean could draw any more attention to the younger Winchester boy. His brother's larger arm wrapped around his neck and nuzzled his hair before he could fight against the grip. "This is Cas, kiddo. Babe, this is my little brother Sammy," Dean introduced and Sam found himself meeting the familiar blue eyes for the second time.

       "It's Sam," he grumbled. Dean glared slightly and he rolled his eyes, flashing Cas a smile so he didn't seem rude. He climbed into the passenger seat of the car and the other two climbed into their own seats. Books were tucked tightly under Sam's chin as they drove away.

       "How was school, Sam?" his brother asked and he shook his head.

       "It was fine."

       At the short answer, the boy in the back cleared his throat, causing hazel eyes to look back at him. "I heard that you presented a speech today on LGBT rights. My cousin wouldn't stop texting me about how good it was even though you spoke quietly." There was a blush tinged on Sam's cheeks before the sentence even ended.

       "Who's your cousin?" he asked softly, but Cas started beaming when he'd continued the conversation.

       "Samandriel, or Alfie. He's the short kid who's supposed to be in eighth grade this year, but was moved up." Sam could picture the kid's face. Alfie was pretty quiet like he was, but he was a lot happier than Sam.

       "It wasn't very good. He was just being nice. He's always nice." He saw his older brother frown out of the corner of his eye and frowned back at him. "It's true."

       "I bet it was great, Sam," Castiel said, making Sam flinch from hearing his name being said in a deeper voice. His ears were sensitive when it came to memories. "Could I read it some time?" Sam shifted in his seat as they pulled into the driveway of a nice house and pulled a folded piece of paper out, handing it to the male in the back seat.

       "You can keep that or toss it when you're done. I don't need it," Sam said as he got out of the car to follow his brother. Castiel got out right after, passing the brother's to lead them into his house as he unfolded the paper. The youngest of the boys held his textbooks tight to his chest as they walked in, immediately enveloped by the smell of vanilla and sugar. He immediately retreated to the couch to start on his homework as the other two wandered off.

       A cramp started forming in his hand as he started on the second paragraph of his essay. All at once, the sugary smell of the home intensified and he felt the opposite side of the couch dip. He glanced up, taking in the male on the couch who wasn't even two feet from himself. He had medium length, golden hair and bright gold eyes that made it hard for Sam to stop staring. Despite his lack of beard, the younger Winchester could tell that he was older than himself and the other two boys he'd arrived with.

       "C-Can I help you?" he managed to stutter out. The other male's hand reached forward to take the pencil from Sam, who'd started to gnaw on the eraser on accident. Sam eyed where his pencil twirled in the boy's hand before glancing up to his smirking lips.

       "You must be Dean-o's little brother. I'm Gabriel, Cas's older brother." That hadn't answered what he asked, but Sam wasn't going to risk his voice cracking when he'd speak up. "Do you like books?" the older male asked before he could continue thinking. Sam nodded and a small smile broke, causing Gabriel's smirk to develop into a smile as well. "C'mon, let me show you something. You must be bored here alone."

         Was this the best idea? Cas and Dean were nowhere that Sam could see, and knowing that made him nervous around the older boy. The hesitation must have been clear to Gabriel because he spoke up again.

         “I won’t bite, sweetheart,” he said and raised his eyebrows at Sam. The younger of the two swallowed hard with a nod before standing up. The 6 inch height difference made Sam less nervous, and he even had to bite his lip to conceal a grin at how much taller he was. He glanced up when the golden boy groaned and his grin came out at the words he heard. “Don’t rub it in, moose boy, I know already.” Their hands were clasped together as the older of the two pulled them along and up the stairs. A bright tinge of red found it’s way onto Sam’s cheeks and he pulled his hand back the second that they reached what he assumed was Gabriel’s room.

          “Holy shit,” Sam murmured as he took in the book shelves running all of the way over Gabriel’s left wall. They didn’t seem to be organized and there was a bucket of candy on every other shelf: mints, candy canes, licorice, warheads, and lollipops. He took two quick strides towards the wall and ran his fingers over the binds of the books. There wasn’t a presence behind him for long, but he didn’t pay attention as he read the titles. He pulled a green, leather bound book from the shelves and started flipping through it. Once he realized that he was interested, he glanced behind him for a place to sit and sighed. Gabriel had his bed in the center of the room, but it was covered with notebooks, clothes, and food wrappers. There was a desk in the corner of the room and that’s where he found the other boy sitting. The young Winchester boy wasn’t ashamed to do what he was about to only because he did it at his own house all of the time. He hopped on the desk to sit, his rear placed less than an inch from where Gabriel’s left hand laid idle. The golden boy was typing on his computer with his right hand, but glanced up when he felt the weight on his desk.

     “Find anything that you like?” he asked, ducking his head to read the title. “‘Peter Pan’?”           

    “It’s very well written,” Sam nodded along and rolled the right page between his fingertips. Gabriel just nodded. He had been too busy for books during the last two months with school assignments to read, so he’d lost his addiction momentarily. He used to read everyday, but the time during the transition of semesters was always too loaded with work for him to have time. “What are you doing?” the younger boy asked, leaning forward to glance at what Gabriel had been typing.

         “It’s a play for Creative Writing,” he answered slowly, tugging his lip between his teeth. It looked like biting his lip was a bad habit by how torn his lower one was.

         Sam seemed to jump in excitement, making Gabriel chuckle as the younger boy blushed. “Can I read it?” he asked, leaning forward more to try and read it. It was soon turned away from his curious eyes and a pout found its way onto his lips.

           “It’s more of a private thing between my teacher and me,” Gabriel mumbled and leaned back in his seat. The contents on the page spewed a love story between two males that the writer really didn’t want to share with anyone else. For a short play, it went into good details about the past of the main character that Gabriel felt was too personal and too relatable to share with the innocent appearing boy in front of him.

            “C’mon!” Sam startled the other boy with his voice getting loud for the first time, but the bright smile on the same lips calmed him back down. “I’m trustworthy. Just let me see! Please?” He poked his lower lip out and widened his eyes in a puppy dog face, but Gabriel still shook his head

            “It’s not happening, sweetheart.” His hand reached up to flick Sam’s chin and put his lip back in place. The facial expression that the younger boy was giving had an affect on Gabriel that he didn’t want to admit.

            “Why not?” The pout appeared again and the older male grumbled, wanting the shy boy back again. Sam froze when he saw the grin and shook his head. “What?” he asked. Gabriel slid his chair over so that he was in front of Sam. His eyes were level with the boy’s stomach, but he kept their eyes locked as he moved between his legs. Sam’s feet ended up on the office chair on either side of the other’s waist and he felt every part of his body heat up at the intimate position.

           “Why do you want to read it so bad?” Gabriel breathed out, voice slightly husky. A shiver racked Sam’s spine and he dug his fingers into the surface of the gray desk beneath him.

            “I-I don’t know. I j-just do,” he stuttered out and furrowed his eyebrows when a laugh broke out of the older male’s lips. “W-what’s funny?” he asked. Gabriel pushed away and went back to his laptop, saving his work and closing the lid on his laptop as he glanced back over at the blushing boy.

            “I think I like you stuttering better,” he stated, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. “You’re more innocent that way. You’re cute.” If possible, the blush on his cheeks deepened at the compliment.

             “I’m not,” he argued back. His brushed his long, chocolate hair into his eyes. The action surprised Gabriel, and he reached up to swat the hair back where it had been. “Thank you though,” Sam continued.

           Before Gabriel could argue, Dean yelled for his brother. The older boy didn’t want to move, and simply furrowed his eyebrows at the adorable moose in front of him. “You are, sweetheart. You’re fucking adorable. Who made you think that you aren’t?” He wanted to tag on, ‘I’ll beat the sense into them’, but that wouldn’t make the best first impression.

**“I-I have to go,” was the only reply that he got. The only reason that Gabriel slid his chair out of the way was because of the tears that he saw form in Sam’s eyes. He quickly swiped his tears away and got up, heading towards where his brother called from. He hesitated in the doorway for a moment too long. He made up his mind. He turned slowly to see that Gabriel was already watching him and sighed. “My dad.” Then he was gone.**


	2. We're Meeting Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains homophobic slurs and a discussion about physical child abuse. If you are uncomfortable with these topics, then I suggest not reading or bracing yourselves. I added these "~" at the beginning of paragraphs that might be triggering or make people uncomfortable for reference.

      That night, Sam wasn’t able to sleep. He nearly had a panic attack while going through the door and locked himself in the bathroom before Dean could see the tears in his eyes. He’d admitted his biggest secret to someone that he knew that he’d have to see again. He knew that there would being pitying looks, and he _hated_ that. He hated pity so much. “Shit,” he whispered as tears streamed down his face. He clutched the sink and met his own eyes in the mirror. The edges were beginning to rim red, and the sight made him cry harder.

      “Sammy?” he heard his brother call. His usually raspy, deep voice was coated in worry for his baby brother.

       I’m okay,” he croaked out. He wiped his eyes and splashed cold water on his face. “I am. Just give me a second, okay?” He heard Dean slide down the wall outside of the bathroom. He knew that he wouldn’t get away as easy as he wanted to. “What’s something that will make me seem happy?” he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and gold was the first thing that he saw. Bright gold eyes and golden hair. A golden tan along with it. The personality of the man was golden too. He was just so bright and happy and… flirty. Sam felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile and shook his head. He’d never met someone so beautiful in his life.

        Dean glanced up when the door open, and was shocked to be enveloped in a hug by his brother. He was only shorter by an inch currently, but he knew that the younger Winchester would grow taller soon enough. He pulled back and cupped Sam’s face, searching him for any sign of sadness. He frowned at the tear stains on Sam’s cheeks, but then he noticed the smile being bit back. Grinning, Dean held his brother’s head tighter in his hands. “What’s going on, kiddo?” he asked.

           “I’m fine, Dean,” he replied slowly, lying through his teeth, “I just had a minor anxiety attack from being around people all day is all.”

          “Alright,” Dean agreed, reluctant. He knew there was something else, but was going to keep that quiet for the time being. “Get some sleep. Tomorrow’s another school day.”

           Sam nodded, but didn’t end up getting sleep that night.

 

         The next morning, he was just falling asleep as his alarm went off and sighed, heading to shower. The warm water woke him up fast enough. He stumbled his way down the stairs, and into the kitchen, before picking up a muffin from the box that the brothers had bought Sunday night. It held ten chocolate muffins; one for each of them per school day. He sat up on the kitchen counter as he waited for his older brother to come down to drive them to school.

            They’re apartment was quiet. Almost too quiet. There was only the two of them since their mother had died fifteen years ago while giving birth to Sam. Their father had died too, but it was a memory that Sam never wanted to think about again. It was the only memory that gave Dean nightmares at night. It was the reason that they no longer live in Lawrence, Kansas.

      Their home was a small, two bedroom apartment with a cute little kitchen. It had two bathrooms. One was attached to Dean’s bedroom, and the other was right outside of Sam’s. The living room was a decent size. It was covered in stains from the brothers eating in there all of the time as well.

           “Sam, I’m going out to dinner with Castiel to meet his brothers. I’d prefer if you come with me so that you aren’t home alone, but you don’t have to.” Sam glanced up and furrowed his eyebrows at the words.

       “Brothers?” he asked in response. “As in: multiple?” Dean nods and Sam sighs to himself.

             “There’s Gabriel and Michael. He said that Gabriel is the hyper one who will give you cavities. Not because he’s sweet, but because he offers everybody candy,” Dean started to explain and his younger brother gives him a sweeping hand gesture to brush his sentence off.

             “I already met Gabriel,” he states. He gives Dean a look when he raises an eyebrow, so his older brother chooses to drop it.

            “Michael is more tough. He’s the oldest and he’s really religious, so just ignore his comments about me and Cas, please? I know it’s tough hearing them, but we both can ignore them.” Sam didn’t like the sound of that one bit. He had always been protective of people judging Dean in general, but his sexuality was another thing. Sam had came out as bisexual about two years after the older Winchester had, so it was a sensitive topic for both of them.

             “I guess,” he grumbled. He yelped when pulled into a hug before laughing softly. “Alright, you’re welcome. Now let me go.” He was pushed off reluctantly and Dean just beamed at him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

             After school ended, Sam went straight to his room to clean himself up. Dean had told him in the car that he needed to dress up decent, so he took a five minute short shower after setting his clothes out. He put on a short sleeved, flannel button down with black skinny jeans and a pair of converse once he got out. He brushed his long hair out instead of tying it up like he normally did when going out. He still had slight dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping the night before, but he had a burning hate for makeup unless it was for Halloween.

                When he headed down the stairs, he found Dean fixing his hair in the mirror in the entryway. He was dressed in a pair of old jeans. They were technically clean, but they had obvious oil stains on the thighs. He had picked a short sleeved, flannel button down as well, but he wore his blue and black varsity jacket over it. He had a pair of his new school gym shoes on to top it all off.

               “You’re hair’s fine, Dean,” Sam grumbled, tugging his brother’s hand away from his hair.

              “You look good, kid,” was all he replied with. He was averting the conversation back on Sam, but the younger Winchester didn’t make a move to avert it back.

              “Thanks.” He watched Dean swipe the keys to Baby, his car, off of the table. “Are we heading out now?” he asked. He went ahead and pocketed his phone just in case, and was glad he did when he saw Dean nod.

                 They thought that they were going to be early, but they were proven wrong when they saw the three brothers already seated at a table near the front of the room. “Novak,” Dean said when the waitress came over. She grabbed two menus and lead the two to the table. Castiel perked up when seeing them and pulled out a seat for Dean. Sam smiled at how happy that the gesture seemed to make his brother, then realized that he was placed in the open seat by Gabriel. His cheeks heated slowly and he sat down, taking in the restaurant. He and Dean were across from each other, with the two younger Novak boys each by them, and who he assumed was Michael sat at the head of the table, by both Castiel and Gabriel.

                “Michael, Gabriel, this is Dean,” Cas started, pointing to his beaming boyfriend. Gabriel beamed back and leaned across the table to shake the older Winchester’s hand. Michael, however, was eyeing him steadily.

                 “Ah, so this is Cassie’s taste in men,” he said, then looked back at the menu. Gabriel coughed to cover up the indirect insult, and both the Winchester’s froze.

               “This is Sam, his younger brother,” Cas continued, seeming to be unaffected by the comment. His eyes might as well of made a hole in Michael’s sweater vest from how hard he was looking at him. Gabriel reached behind his chair to rub Sam’s stiff neck, but all that did was make the boy’s face heat up worse.

              “We met while you two were off snogging or whatever,” Gabriel replied. He drew his hand back just in time for Michael to look up and meet Sam’s eyes, then give a sharp look to the couple across the table.

           “In my house?” he asked slowly. “That’s disgusting.” He glanced at the other two again and asked, “Why are neither of you affected?”

            Before Sam could shrink in on himself any more, Gabriel spoke up for the two of them. “Mikey, you said that you would try today. He’s our brother. Play nice.” Everyone seemed to relax at that, and Sam brushed his new friend’s foot under the table to show him that he was grateful without speaking. The waitress showed up to take their orders before another argument could be started.

          They were able to eat in peace for a while. They talked about how everyone’s schooling was going and Michael even asked about Dean and Castiel’s plans after they graduated. Cas was planning on going to college, and wanted to be a writer like their father had been. Dean wanted to work as a mechanic, which was less than impressive to Michael. They spoke about Michael’s business was doing, which was the only time Sam spoke up. He’d asked what the business was of. Michael explained that he was running a homeless center by his church, and they did bi-weekly garage sales at the church to save up and take care of the people that they housed. But then the conversation went down hill. Michael took a bite of his lasagna and gestured to Sam with his fork as he spoke.

~          “Are you a fag too?” he asked as he chewed. Sam couldn’t even come up with a proper answer to that question.

          “Michael!” his brother’s boyfriend yelled at the oldest Novak, making Michael freeze.

         “What? It’s a regular question. Both my brothers are fags, and obviously Dean is if he’s dating a guy. I was just wondering if I’m the only straight one,” he explained. Sam felt his chest tighten, and gripped onto his chair until his knuckles were white.

            “But you don’t just一” Cas started, his blue eyes wide. Sam shook his head and stood up, interrupting his sentence.

           “I’m going to use the bathroom,” he said. He rushed to the back of the restaurant, shoving through the door into the men’s room. It was empty, so he left the door open in the back stall as he sunk to the floor. His knees tucked tight against his chest and he breathed heavily into them. He felt sick to his stomach all of the sudden, and had to resist the urge to empty his stomach into the toilet. The door opened with a squeak. He was curled in a ball behind the stall door though, so even though he couldn’t see anything aside from the guy’s cowboy boots, he knew that he could be seen.

               The door was moved open a bit more, and gold eyes peeked in at Sam. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” he asked sincerely. Gabriel crouched down in front of the younger boy and set his hands on Sam’s knees. “Cas is throwing a shitstorm of insults at Mikey right now.” Sam glanced up at that, peeking at the older male with his glazed eyes.

              “Really?” he asked. He grimaced when his voice broke, but the sound made Gabriel laugh, so he laughed too.

               “There’s that smile,” Gabriel commented with a small smile of his own. “It’s probably harder to breathe in here than out there. Can I take you somewhere? There’s a nice hillside not too far where I go to clear my head. Cas can just ride home with your brother.”

                Sam bit his lip. It _was_ hard to breathe in the bathroom. He didn’t want to go back to the table again either. Michael had caused enough harm for the day. He nodded slowly and held out his hands. The older of the two laughed and gripped his hands, helping him stand up. Gabriel didn’t let go of Sam’s hand as they walked out. He only let him go as they reached the table. When they got there, it was quite a scene. Michael’s face was entirely red as he glared at the other two boys. Cas looked just as pissed off as his brother, but he was actually leaning over the table as he argued his side. Dean looked out of place in the argument, so that’s who Gabriel chose to approach.

               “I’m going to take Sam to the hill outside of town to help him catch his breath,” he started slowly, “I’ll have him back by midnight. Can Cas ride home with you?”

           Dean’s eyes softened when his boyfriend was mentioned and he seemed to be thinking it through. He looked at Sam like he was expecting something, and held out his hand. Sam tugged his phone out and placed it in his hand. Dean checked the boys data before turning on his ringer. “Go. I’ll make sure these two don’t kill each other.” He handed Sam’s phone back. Sam took his phone back, grateful for his brother. He knew that Dean had somehow understood that he needed to get away, no matter who it was with.

                   Gabriel wrapped his hand around the crook of Sam’s arm as they started walking out of the restaurant. He opened the door of his pick-up truck for the younger Winchester, and they were soon both on the road. Sam curled into the door, only looking up when he felt a hand on his knee. Gabriel’s eyes were on the road, but the thumb rubbing against Sam’s jeans made it obvious that he knew what he was doing.

                   “Are you alright?” he asked, steering onto a gravel road with one hand. They were soon surrounded by trees. It started getting darker out, but Sam was sitting up at the sight of the sun setting.

               “I’m alright. I just hate that word so much. Then Cas was yelling too, and I couldn’t breathe. I’m sorry.” He flinched when the car was stopped and gold eyes were searching his face for a hint of a joke.

            “Don’t ever apologize for your anxiety, Sam,” Gabriel settled with saying. “Just don’t. Michael shouldn’t have said that shit in the first place.” Sam wasn’t sure how to react to the boy’s anger, so he just placed one of his shaking hands over the one on his knee. Gabriel seemed to relax at that, so Sam didn’t hesitate to reach across the console and hug the other male. Gabriel froze, but slowly hugged him back.

                “It’s fine, Gabe,” Sam said. He used the nickname without thinking about it, but he felt Gabriel smile against his shoulder when he said it. He buried his own face in the warmth of Gabriel’s sweatshirt and breathed in the smell of sugar.

                “You’re such a sweet kid. You shouldn’t mix yourself up with me.” Sam wasn’t sure where the comment came from. It couldn’t have been about his family, or his anger. He’d already been forgiven for all of that. He watched the older boy pull a piece of paper from his back pocket, and took it when it was held out for him. “You told me about your dad making you feel bad about yourself yesterday, so I just thought..” he started, clearing his thought. “This is one of the pages in my play for English. Read it whenever you want. It’s only fair.”

                   Sam smiled at the gesture and took the paper, rolling it between his fingers. He unfolded it once Gabriel started to drive again and let his eyes glance over it. It seemed to be in the middle of a serious scene as he read. The two boys got closer just by Sam’s eyes skimming over the words written. ~

_~Richard: He means nothing, dad. He was just asking me about homework_

_Father: Homework? Is kissing a fag part of your “homework”?_

_Richard: We didn’t…_

_*Richard expects the slap before it comes, but didn’t realize his dad would backhand him with full force. He falls off of the bed and grips his cheek as he cries out.*_

_Father: Did you think that I couldn’t tell? Makes me laugh, kid. I know what the hell you were doing._

_*He’s kicked in the stomach hard. Another kick lands on his nose. He feels hot blood running down his chin. He crawls back slowly.”_

_Richard: Dad, please don’t_

_Father: I am in no way you’re father! I didn’t raise a faggot under my roof!_

_*Another blow to the ribs. A kick to his thigh. His father’s bottle smashes on the table*~_

 

Sam stops reading before he starts getting flashbacks and set the paper down. He leans forward and turns the heat up, causing Gabriel to look at him.

       “Stop the car,” he demands, but his voice shakes. He feels his skin burn already, even with the car not done heating up.

        “Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Gabriel asks slowly. The other boy justs shakes his head and repeats his demand. Gabriel obliques after the the second time he’s asked, leaving the car running as he pulls over. Sam turns to face the window and grabs the hem of his shirt in both hands. “What are you--” Gabriel starts again, but is cut off.

          “Just.. let me do this before I lose all the confidence I have,” Sam requests. He unbuttons his shirt with shaking hands and slides it off of his shoulders. He gets on his knees on the seat so that Gabriel can see the mark just above the hem of his pants. He hears the male gasp behind him and shivers as cold hands touch the small of his back.

             “Who?” Gabriel demands, sounding angry again.

             “My dad.”

             “Same as the story?”

             “A bottle,” Sam agrees, “Beer.”

            “How long ago?” he asks, rimming the circular scar with the pads of his fingers.

            “You first,” he retorts. He was just taking a guess, but he didn’t think that Gabriel would have reserved the story so much if it were just fiction.

~              “I,” the older boy starts. Sam feels his heart break at the vulnerable sound. “I was twelve. I’d just had my first kiss while my dad was downstairs cooking. He’d came in to ask me to taste test and caught us. He sent the boy home, and then it happened. He gave me these.” Sam tugs his shirt back on, but leaves it unbuttoned as he turns around to see Gabriel pulling the neckline of his sweatshirt down to reveal cuts littered down his collar bone, his shoulder, and upper bicep. He lets the younger boy get a good look before pulling his shirt up by the hem, showing a fading bruise on his hip. “He kicked me so hard that he broke a couple ribs. They never really healed completely.” He pauses before letting his shirt drop, glancing back at Sam through hooded eyes. The boy had been silent while looking, but wiped away tears as he was addressed again.

~                 “I was five,” he started, making Gabriel look like a fish out of water. He was quite young, but didn’t think about it. He didn’t think about any part of the story, really. “My mother had died giving birth to me. Dean was at a movie with his friend. Dad got drunk one night, and admitted that he blamed me for my mother’s death. I’d hid in my room after that, but I heard a crash downstairs and wanted to check on him. I saw Dean had come home and just slammed the door when my dad grabbed me and had me against his chest. Fuck, Dean looked scared out of his mind when I was grabbed. I don’t think dad had meant to hurt me, but he had a broken bottle in his hand and he pressed it into my back when he’d grabbed me. There was a lot of blood. Dean had seen the blood, at least that’s what he said, and he..” Sam stuttered off as he started crying and put a hand over his mouth. He was pulled into Gabriel’s chest, letting out small choked sobs. “Dean shot him,” he managed to blubber out. “The police didn’t blame him because they knew it was self defense. Fuck, Dean was only six; he didn’t even know how to hold the gun right. Almost dislocated his shoulder from the rebound of the shot. I was covered in blood. They thought that I wasn’t going to live.” Gabriel hushed him and his own hot tears covered his face, smearing down onto Sam’s neck.

        “It’s over,” was all Gabriel could seem to say. “I’m right here.” Sam’s phone rang, breaking the silence. Despite being in tears himself, Gabriel picked up the phone for him. “Hello?一Oh, Hey, Dean-o一Yeah, he’s alright. We’ve just been talking一Sure一” Gabriel put the phone on speaker and set it on the console between them, Sam’s head directly above it from where he was leaning against the older male. “You’re on speaker now.” Sam rubbed his eyes with his fists and leaned his tear stained cheek against Gabriel’s shoulder as he listened to his brother.

             “Thanks, Gabriel. Hey, kiddo. I’m driving Cas back to ours tonight. Things got out of hand after you two left. Michael targeted Gabriel, and Cas snapped after that. He’s protective of you, Sam, but once his brother was mentioned, he turned into Hulk一” There was the sound of Dean’s laughter next, and what sounded like a small slap before he spoke again. Sam smiled to himself. He loved hearing his brother happy. He looked up at Gabriel to see the golden boy smiling as well. “Anyway, I didn’t want him to be alone while waiting for Gabriel to return, so I’m just letting him spend the night. Gabriel, you’re more than welcome to stay tonight as well.” Gabriel looked down at Sam for confirmation, and Sam gave a small nod.

              “Sure, man. Thanks for taking care of my baby brother,” Gabriel replied.

             “Of course! I’m going to put him on the phone. He wanted to check on you two. Love you, Sammy. Make sure you’re home by midnight.”

                “Love you too,” Sam replied, voice slippery from crying. “I will be.”

               “Good. See you at home.” There’s a slight shuffling on the other side of the phone before Cas speaks up.

                 “Hello, you two,” they hear in a much deeper voice than Dean’s.

                 “Hey, Cassie,” Gabriel replies, smiling at the sound of his little brother’s voice. “How are you holding up?”

                  “I’m fine now, Gabe. That assbutt is never allowed back in our lives though. That was so uncalled for.” Sam agrees, but he knows it’s not his place to say so. “Is Sam alright?”

                  “Of course not. I mean, fuck, we gave the guy another chance and he completely blew it.” Sam decides to let the brothers talk, so he sits up and starts buttoning his shirt up again. He feels Gabriel looking at him, and a blush covers his neck and cheeks. “But he’ll be okay. I think we’re going to head back soon though because he looks sleepy.” Sam gave a confused glare in his direction, making him laugh.

                   “Can I talk to him off speaker for a second?” Cas asked softly. There’s a click on the other line, hinting that he closed a door. Gabriel hands the phone to Sam, gesturing for him to answer the questions. Sam clicks the speaker button to turn it off, pressing the object to his ear.

                    “I’m going to step out of the car to talk. Can I borrowed a hoodie?” he requests. Gabriel shuffles around, leaning into the back seat. A large black sweatshirt is pulled forward and handed over. He can tell that it’s barely his size, even though it’s too big for Gabriel. It’s the thought that counts though. He tugs it over his head and steps out of the car, getting a worried warning in response about not straying too far from the car. “Alright, I’m alone now. What’s up?”

               “Was Gabe okay?” Cas immediately asks. “I know everyone has the right to check on you because you were the most upset, but my brother has bad memories with all of this. I just want to make sure.” Sam’s eyes soften and he sighs out a shivering breath. He glances back at the car to check on his friend. The shorter boy is sinking into his seat with hooded eyes. They all had a long night, so it’s understandable that he’s tired. There was something else on his face when he looked up that made Sam freeze though. Hazel eyes met his through the fog on the car window, and they held such a sad look that could make anyone’s heart break. Sam tilted his head in question, but Gabriel just glanced away, suddenly sheepish.

               “He looks a bit broken if I’m being honest with you,” Sam admitted to the youngest Novak boy. “He told me a small bit of what happened with your father tonight. I think he was relieved to talk about it though.” He watched the male a little bit longer before glancing away, at the woods. He realized that they didn’t make it to the hill, but he would rather Gabriel sleep. Boy, was going home a discussion that would end in argument. “Castiel?”

                “Mhm?”

              “Is Gabe physically okay now? I don’t want him to hurt anymore. I don’t like seeing him in pain.” He didn’t know where it came from, but Sam suddenly felt like he was ten again. He was asking his brother if his shirt was long enough to hide his scar.

             “Sammy, no one is hurting my brother anymore,” Cas drew out with a sigh. “Michael might be a bit much, but he wouldn’t lay a hand on us. Our father is far away now.” There was a silence between them. The crickets were less than calming. Then Cas spoke up again. “Can I ask for you do something?” Sam hummed in agreement, so Cas continued. “Can you keep an eye on Gabriel tonight when you two get back and settle in? Don’t tell him I told you, but he has a history with nightmares. I really care about him, but I want to make sure your brother’s not going to have nightmares too.”

                 Right. Dean had night terrors bad enough to make him scream in his sleep. Sam used to sleep in his brother’s room at night so that he could settle him down before he got himself hurt in his scared, sleeping state. That was where Sam’s insomnia came from, he assumed. He didn’t really sleep from ages five to twelve because he didn’t want their uncle Bobby to wake up to Dean’s screams. So he watched over his older brother during the night. Then when he was twelve and Dean was thirteen, Bobby agreed to let the two live on their own. Their first home was a small cabin in the middle of butt-fuck no where. He still slept in the same room as Dean, but he actually slept. If Dean woke up screaming, he was able to be loud there until Sam calmed him down. Around a year ago, his night terrors stopped. He still had regular nightmares, but not enough to make him have crazy side effects like screaming, panic attacks, or wetting the bed. He just woke up scared.

              Sam met Gabe’s eyes through the window again, and he felt himself smiling. He was gestured over with a small hand. As he started walking back to the car, he gave Cas a response.

                 “Of course I will. For the record, I really care about him too.”


	3. Not An Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an update as much as it's an explanation as to why it's not an update, and a series of ideas for prompts if you all are interested in more of my writing!

Hello there! First of all, I really appreciate the support and comments that I got on this story! I truly don't think that it's anywhere near my full potential because I just threw something together since I wanted to write about Sam and Gabriel, but I didn't have any good ideas. However, right now I have ideas! I'm going to end this story in favor of one or more other ones.

Here are some prompts I have in mind, so let me know which ones you'd be most interested in:

1\. Destiel; Non-Supernatural AU; No actual underage relationship, they'd wait until Dean is eighteen; Cis Dean/trans Cas; Sixteen year old Dean Winchester just wants his brother to have everything that he can give him and more. Their single father wasn't very much help to them with spending the money he got from his jobs primarily on booze. Little Sam, who was twelve at the time, had big dreams of law school and being a lawyer when he grew up. Dean's solution? Find a weekend job. The thing he ended up with wasn't ideal, but he was good at it and it paid him eight dollars an hour. He worked at Lawrence Horse Stables as a stable worker.

The first thing he discovered on his first day were his coworkers. There was Anna, one of the girls who ran the stables and made sure everything was done. Next was Alfie, a boy two years younger than Dean who worked weekends as well. He mainly worked in the barns with those two, but later on when he was told to fill the water buckets way back by the arena, he discovered that someone else was working there. A twenty two year old Castiel Novak with dark locks, a gravely voice, too much political correctness, and a clear secret that the curious teenager wanted to unveil.

2\. Sabriel; Non-Supernatural AU; Gabriel's parents has always been less than impressed with him. Their son Michael was a lawyer, Balthezar married a millionaire, Anna was a doctor, Castiel was a published author like their dad, and Alfie was about to graduate and go to Yale. What was Gabriel doing? He was working as a baker in a small bakery in a small, irrelevant town. He was the second oldest and yet his parents barely talked to him or about him. He needed to find a solution to not getting that much needed attention and fast.

Sam Winchester, pride of his family. Thanks to his older brother pressing for him to succeed and go to college, he went to Harvard after graduating, got his degree, and got into a good law firm. He works good hours, gets good money, and lives in a quality apartment. He also has a great group of friends from various towns around him. They meet up once a month for coffee and muffins so they can check on each other and celebrate recent successes. This time around, Gabriel meets up with the group with a request: help impress his parents. And what's the best thing they come up with? A fake engagement between successful Sam Winchester and happy, but family disappointment Gabriel Novak.

3\. Destiel; Non-Supernatural AU; Mental illness’ are mentioned, and by no means romanticized; Dean Winchester needed some form of control in his life. Between his two jobs, constant dating, extracurricular activities, and large range of friends and family, he had no sense of a constant schedule. That interfered with his sleep schedule, meals, sex life, and most importantly, his depression. He needed to fix it, and he’d tried before, but he could never stick to a single method. That’s why when his little brother recommended Castiel Novak, a professional therapist and a self employed life coach who communicated with most of his patients over a couple dinners a month and constant texting. 

Follow Dean and Cas through the struggles of self help, dependence vs. independence, clinical depression, real feelings vs. professional relationships, a slight kink for being bossed around on Dean’s end, and the seemingly unusual topic of actually wanting to get better. 

 

4\. Sabriel; Supernatural verse, rewritten from before Sam was infected by demon blood as a baby; No underage attraction; Sam Winchester had an angel watching over him since before he was born.

An angel war had started ten years prior, and ended with the four archangels rebelling against God over a millennial after he abandoned them. They all fell, leaving Heaven to be controlled by a celestial being known as Castiel. He was recruited by the angel Gabriel to make sure that Heaven wasn’t destroyed after they left on separate quests. Lucifer wanted a heir even though he was without throne for now. Michael wanted to create a group of religious men to go in search of his father. Raphael wanted to lure the other angels down to Earth. Gabriel? Gabriel just wanted peace. And he found that within a human baby. 

Gabriel’s whole goal was to save people and when he saw a demon lurking near a house he happened to be near, he knew he needed to save whoever was being threatened. He’d stepped in, and saved the child and the rest of his family by killing the demon. Mary Winchester’s ties with him were broke and they could live on their life as normal.

Except, Sam always seemed to have a touch of luck on his side. Or should he say “good grace”? 

—————————————————

Let me know which ones you find interesting and I’ll probably start the one picked the most, or possibly multiple. Thank you for the feedback and to everyone that understands my reasoning behind not continuing this story!


End file.
